


Opening Up

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung comforts Fortress Maximus after a successful session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Up

Fortress Maximus panted, his servos balled up into fists at his side. He fought the urge to cry, turning his optics off when the pressure became too much. Shivers rattled his frame, his plating shaking. Altogether, he was the picture-perfect example of distress, and yet Rung was beaming.

"You did wonderful, today," said the psychologist, clapping his servos together in his excitement. Max could only offer up a half-hearted glare in return.

"I’ve never seen you open up like that - and with so much control, too! A few more sessions like that and you’ll be good to go." Rung walked over to the berth, laying a comforting servo on Max’s shoulder. The Warden snorted in derision, his vocalizer fritzing.

"Oh, I know it hurts now, Max. But think of this as true progress," said Rung and Max could do nothing except sag against the therapist.

Max was hurt - badly - but he wanted to believe Rung. He liked Rung - trusted him, even, and if he said he was getting better, then he was. Trouble was, in his current mental state, he found it difficult to accept. Images from his time on Garrus-9 floated through his processor and he whimpered, burying into the smaller mech’s frame.

Rung shushed him, stroking his helm. “It’s alright, Max. The hard part is over now.”


End file.
